Mischiefs
by mellyb6
Summary: Little Jacob and little Bella get into trouble. Many years later, their son does the same. Future take from Dealing with the Kangaroo.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight-related.

Written for **iz_gymnastical** 's prompt: **Little Jake & Bells or their children running around La Push getting into trouble.**

**_Part II_** is a future take from my main fic _**Dealing with the Kangaroo**_. You may be confused by the names if you don't read my fic. But do not worry! Everything will be explained :)

* * *

><p><strong>Mischiefs<strong>

_**Part I : Jake and Bella.**_

Bella was ninety-nine percent sure she should tell the little boy next to her to stop. She was two years older, even if he was taller than she was. She had to be the responsible one. She may only be six, but Mrs Black had told her to pay attention to what Jacob was doing. Apparently, the four-year old was really fond of eating whatever he could find on the beach.

Bella liked playing with Jacob because he absolutely couldn't stop talking when she was around. He only saw her during the summers so he had lots of stories and adventures to tell her. She didn't have to talk. All she had to do was stop him whenever he brought his sand-covered fingers to his mouth. She felt really proud to be given such a big responsibility.

But this new game Jacob had found, Bella wasn't sure it was a good thing. Sarah had brought markers and paper in case the children got bored of sand castles. She was currently away from the blanket where her husband was lying down, sleeping. The twins had wanted to go play in the water. Sand castles were for babies.

"My dad needs a mus...a mus... a mustac... hair on his face. Like the man on TV I saw this morning."

"You should ask first." Bella was rocking back and forth on her heels, wondering whether it wasn't safer to just snatch the pencil from the boy's hand. But Jacob was already almost climbing on Billy's chest. His dad would be so pleased with the new addition to his face. All the guys on TV had hair on their face, all around their mouth. Even Bella's dad had some. _His_ dad was probably sad he couldn't look like his friend. Jacob was going to fix this.

"He'll look like your dad, Bells. Cool." His sisters were eight, and "cool" was their new favorite word. Jacob liked it. His mother was quite tired of hearing it all day long.

Bella had noticed her dad taking care of his mustache in front of the mirror in the bathroom just the day before. Maybe Jacob was right. She steadied his hand with her own. Mr Black couldn't have waves on his face. It wouldn't be pretty. Jacob was sticking his tongue out in concentration. He wanted his dad to be_ really_ happy.

Jacob was mostly done, and Bella was putting the final touches to the fine mustache with the brown marker. This was actually a fun game. Maybe later she'd get to draw a mustache on Jacob's face. Maybe he'd want to look like his dad.

"Cool," Jacob said, admiring their work. He wanted to wake up his dad now. Billy was tired from his long week at work. He could have spent the day sleeping if it had been up to him. His wife had asked him to accompany her and the kids on the beach. She didn't feel like handling four kids on her own. In the end, he had fallen asleep pretty fast. He didn't even stir while the two kids were playing with his face.

Sarah didn't feel like waking him up when she realized what had happened. Not until she had taken a couple of photos to be sure her husband would never live it down. She didn't feel like grounding the kids because her son was beaming up at her, really pleased of his art work.

Sarah had a hard time keeping a straight face when Billy finally woke up later in the afternoon. His cursing scared Bella who ran to the other end of the beach, terrified. She knew she should have stopped Jacob. Jacob was trouble.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Part II: Jake and Bella's kid. <strong>_

_-Shawn: Jacob and Bella's son._

_-Mark and Shannon: Kim and Jared's children._

_-Jason and Leah: Sam and Emily's children._

Shawn was only four, but he thought it was so _cool_ that Jason would play with him. Jason was nine. He was a big boy, and he didn't have a choice. Bella's kid was spending all his days at his home. He wasn't big enough to go to school yet. Emily had asked her son to play with the two younger boys. She already had a lot to do with the two girls playing dolls in the grass. Sometimes, Emily considered asking her friends to find someone else to look after the children. She was seven months pregnant after all. She needed to rest. But she loved the kids too much.

The boys had decided to go play in the little patch where Emily had her vegetables. They wanted to play pirates and dig to see if they could find a treasure. They even had a map Mark had made with the coloring pencils.

"We need the tools in my room if we want to dig _here_," Jason decided, jumping on a soft spot next to the potatoes plants. He ran back to his house, the two other boys trying to follow up behind him.

Shawn was excited about digging a hole in the ground. His mom never let him dig in their backyard. He could only use his little shovel and his little bucket if they went to the beach or in the little sandbox his dad had made after much begging and tears. It was better to dig a hole in the earth. The earth was very old, and they would find cool things in it.

The three boys passed Emily lounging in her chair, not bothering to slow down like she asked them. There was going to be mud all over the floor. She'd have Sam mop it later when he'd come home. One of the perks of being pregnant was that she could ask her husband to do whatever she wanted him to. He didn't even complain about it. It was great.

In his room, Jason had a big wooden chest where he hid all his precious things and his toys. He even had a pirate hat. He was wearing it right now. Mark was carrying the plastic sword, and Shawn had a little hook like the character in the movie his dad watched with him the other day.

"Oh, I forgot about those! These are great, guys! We're playing with them now!" Jason exclaimed, taking the few balloons left from his birthday party.

"We don't play with the shovels?" Shawn sounded disappointed. He wanted to dig.

"We'll play with the shovels later. I saw boys playing with these on TV. You know how you cried because the girls played with your hair?"

"I didn't cry!"

"Yes, you did."

"No, I didn't."

"Yes, you did because you're a baby. But this is cool."

Shawn usually loved to play with Leah because they were almost the same age. Mark was already trying to tag along with the two older kids. But one day that Leah and Shawn were sleeping in the living room, Shannon decided it would be fun to braid his long hair. He did cry this day. Even if his hair was long, it didn't mean he was a girl. He didn't want to have to wear his hair like a girl. He didn't want to play with the girls after this.

Shawn stared at his feet, embarrassed that the bigger kid remembered his tears. A boy wasn't supposed to cry. His dad never cried. So he just listened to Jason explaining what they were going to do. He didn't like what the girl had done to him, and he hadn't liked that Leah had made fun of him. Jason's idea sounded great. He was excited.

They ran back down the stairs, straight to the kitchen. Jason was taller so he climbed on the chair while Mark was in charge of looking out in case Emily would come into the house. He didn't really know why he had to do it. It wasn't like they were doing something forbidden. They were just playing.

"Take this one, Shawn."

"You put water in it?"

"Yes, I told you." Jason rolled his eyes at his friend. The small boy was clueless sometimes. He didn't want to have to explain again. "You'll see."

Shawn saw all right. His balloon was heavy, and he had to use both of his hands to carry it outside. Emily was busy lacing up her daughter's shoes. She didn't have time to stop the boys.

Jason was really fast. He threw his water bomb on his sister before she could even realize what was happening. His mother got wet as well. Not before long, the two girls were screaming at their own brothers. In his excitement, Shawn tripped on random toy left in the grass. He let go of his balloon too soon. He only managed to get water in his shoes.

Girls' screams were terrifying. Shawn couldn't move. He had water in his shoes. This new game wasn't as fun as he'd hoped.

Emily gave him dry shoes after his corner time was over. He had been grounded as well, even if he didn't throw the balloon at the girls. Bella was mortified when she picked up her son. How could he thought it would be funny to throw water the girls? Just because they were mean to him didn't mean he could do the same to them. But she should have known that with a dad like Jacob, Shawn was bound to get into trouble.

Jacob had a hard time keeping a straight face when his wife told his about their son's feat.


End file.
